Many vehicles available today are equipped with a safety mechanism that prevents an automatic transmission from being shifted into gear unless the driver is pressing the brake pedal. This safety feature prevents a vehicle from inadvertently being shifted into gear when the driver is out of the vehicle or when he or she is not yet ready to move.
Current state of the art transmission locks include devices such as ratchet-type mechanisms and locking-pin mechanisms. The present invention recognizes that these alternative transmission locks include numerous parts and components that increase manufacturing time and production costs. Moreover, because of the amount of moving parts included in these alternative transmission locks, they tend to rattle while the vehicle is in motion, and thus increase noise in the driver/passenger compartment.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.